In the beauty industry, one main problem lies in the dome of the professional salon hair dryer. The hot air for drying hair escapes from the dome and goes all over the customer's neck and forehead. Thus, it takes women a long time to dry their hair and energy is wasted. While one can place a towel over the dome, this is not a good solution because the shape of the dome and the blowing air will not allow the towel to stay in place.